Question: Daniel buys a basket of apples on sale for $\$17$ before tax. The sales tax is $12\%$. What is the total price Daniel pays for the basket of apples? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of apples. ${12\%} \times {$17} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{12}{100}$ which is also equal to $12 \div 100$ $12 \div 100 = 0.12$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.12} \times {$17} = {$2.04}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Daniel paid. ${$2.04} + {$17.00} = $19.04$ Daniel needs to pay $$19.04.$